El problema del traje de luces
by Muselina Black
Summary: Es una verdad universal: la selección de Quidditch española apesta. En parte porque sus uniformes son el horror hecho traje de luces. Regalo para Druida.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Y esta historia tiene elementos de la Magia Hispanii de Sorg-esp._

 _Un poco atrasada, pero aquí está, **Druida** querida. Es una historia sobre Quidditch y el equipo español que no gana ni por error. No sé si es precisamente lo que querías, pero espero que te guste. _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!_

 **El problema del traje de luces**

 _ **Sevilla, marzo de 2016**_

—Teuber, ¿te apuntas?

Benjamín levantó la cabeza del celular que llevaba en la mano. Elisa, su amiga, acababa de mandarle un mensaje para decir que Carmela había terminado con su pololo. De todas las noticias que Benja podía haber recibido, esa era una de las que menos esperaba. Y la única que posiblemente podía desconcentrarlo de esa forma.

O casi la única.

Después de la práctica de ese día, los jugadores de los Flamencos de Sevilla esperaban que los masajistas los fueran a atender para relajar los músculos antes de irse a casa y descansar por el fin de semana. A la semana siguiente, iría de visita a Florencia, donde vivía su amiga Blanca, que estudiaba restauración mágica en la Academia de Bellas Artes Mágicas.

—¿A qué? ¿Abadía? ¿De nuevo?

—No, hombre —le dijo Susana Díaz, una de sus compañeras de equipo—. Te estábamos invitando a un partido de la selección española. Rovira tiene entradas y nos las regaló.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no quiere ir a un partido de su selección? —Cuando el equipo de Chile jugaba en casa, las entradas se acababan en cosa de momentos y no había mucha gente dispuesta a regalar las suyas así como así.

—Ya vas a ver —le dijo Damián López, otro de los cazadores—. Pero ven con nosotros, seguro que te lo pasas bien y te distraes un poco.

—¿Problemas de faldas? —preguntó Miguel Guerrero, el golpeador mexicano de los Flamencos—. Yo pensaba que con esa carita no ibas a tener problemas en esa área.

—Bueno, el problema es que la dejó en Chile —saltó Susana, que en cosa de días se las había arreglado para sonsacarle a Benja toda su historia, incluyendo lo de Carmela. Y por supuesto, se había terminado por enterar casi todo el equipo—. Pero creo que no le gusta hablar de eso, así que dejénlo.

Benja levantó una ceja.

—Déjalo, por favor. ¿Dónde dicen que es el partido?

—En Barcelona, me parece. Tengo que revisar las entradas —dijo Damián—. Pero nos aparecemos y ya, tampoco es tan complicado.

—Vale, nos vemos mañana —dijo Benja, decidiendo que el masaje no era tan esencial. Necesitaba llegar a casa y despejarse un poco.

-o-

El recinto del partido —contra la selección francesa— era en pleno centro de Barcelona. Por supuesto, el edificio estaba completamente oculto para los muggles, con repelente especial y todas las precauciones habituales.

—¿Soy yo o hay poca gente? —preguntó el chileno al llegar junto con sus compañeros a la entrada del estadio. El único que se había excusado había sido Guerrero, que había planeado pasar el fin de semana en París con su novia.

—Pues sí, la selección española no tiene demasiados seguidores.

—¿Cómo no? Si es la selección del país —Benja estaba extrañado—. Debería tener a todo el mundo apoyándola. Al menos en Chile, la selección es cosa seria.

—Ya. En Chile —dijo Susana—. Aquí… bueno, verás… el equipo de España apesta. Creo que no hemos ganado ningún partido desde los años cincuenta. O desde antes.

—Desde el cuarenta y tres, precisamente —interrumpió Elena Montaña, una de las golpeadoras. Ella era la experta en todos los datos históricos sobre el Quidditch en el mundo. Benja estaba seguro que no había nada que ella no supiera—. Perdemos hasta con Andorra, que con suerte es un país.

—No sé si te has fijado, Teuber, pero ninguno de nosotros ha sido llamado a la selección. O más bien, ninguno de nosotros ha sido llamado y ha aceptado. Nadie quiere jugar por un equipo que siempre está al fondo de la tabla de clasificación.

—¿Pero por qué les va tan mal? Porque no me digan que España no tiene buenos jugadores —preguntó Benjamín. Ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, nunca había visto un partido de los españoles. Ni siquiera en la televisión española. Era como si todo el mundo decidiera ignorar la existencia de la selección.

—Es una mezcla de cosas —dijo Elena—. Tenemos unos directivos espantosos, un patético cuerpo técnico que lleva años en su puesto sin hacer nada y… bueno…

—¡No le digan! —exclamó Damián, cortando a la chica de golpe—. No tiene tanta gracia si le cuentan antes.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, hombre. La razón por la que España es una mierda y media en Quidditch —respondió el otro. Se estaba riendo, con lo que Benja no sabía qué esperarse al interior del estadio.

El grupo se dirigió al interior del recinto, que por supuesto, era mucho mayor de lo que se veía por fuera. Sus asientos estaban en la fila de arriba, en un puesto excelente. Alrededor de ellos, se escuchaba hablar en francés apresuradamente. Seguramente los visitantes habían logrado atraer a más seguidores que los propios locales.

—¿Apuestas? Yo digo que Francia nos mete quince goles antes de que los cazadores españoles se den cuenta de hay una quaffle en juego. —Damián obviamente no le tenía ningún tipo de fe a sus compatriotas.

—¿Quiénes juegan? —preguntó Elena, asomándose sobre el hombro de Esteban Rodríguez, el buscador de los Flamencos. Era un chico joven, menudo y callado, pero era uno de los mejores buscadores que Benja había visto en toda su vida. Era capaz de distinguir una snitch al otro lado del campo de Quidditch y llegar a ella en un instante. Gracias a él, los Flamencos llevaban dos o tres temporadas impecables. Los cazadores bromeaban con que Esteban podía jugar solo, y que ellos podrían no hacer nada.

—Sánchez, de las Águilas; González, de los Osos; Ribelles, de los Quebrantahuesos…

—Espera, ¿Ribelles es ese grandote? ¿El golpeador que se cayó de la escoba la última vez que jugamos con ellos? —preguntó Susana, arrugando la nariz—. Vaya que están desesperados por buscar a alguien. A los demás no los conozco.

—Puede que sean de los juveniles… A mí tampoco me suenan de nada.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —resonó en todo el estadio la voz de un presentador. No sonaba particularmente entusiasmado—. Bienvenidos al partido amistoso entre las selecciones de Quidditch de Francia y España. Les recuerdo que las salidas de emergencia están indicadas con letreros verdes.

»Y ahora, para comenzar con nuestro partido, los jugadores hacen su entrada al campo de juego. Nuestros invitados primero: Labelle, Masson, Reyer, Allard, Travere, Geróux y… ¡Brodeur!

El equipo francés, vestido con túnicas azules, entró al estadio volando a gran velocidad. Sus escobas eran de último modelo, por supuesto, y todos ellos parecían estar preparados para el juego que se les venía encima.

—Y ahora, los locales. —La voz del presentador parecía incluso más desanimada que antes—: Sánchez, Gutiérrez, Abaroa, Ribelles, Bosque, González y… ¡Urbina!

Los españoles hicieron su entrada, vestidos de rojo de pies a cabeza. Aunque sus trajes no eran precisamente túnicas como las que usaban todos los equipos del mundo. Eran más bien algo parecido a los trajes de luces que llevan los toreros. Rojos, con adornos dorados y un aspecto de lo más incómodo.

—¿Por qué llevan eso? —preguntó Benjamín, que no daba crédito a sus ojos. Eran horribles estéticamente hablando, y seguramente no eran lo más práctico para practicar el deporte estrella de los magos.

—Caprichos del auspiciador. No ha habido forma de convencerlos de cambiar el traje, a pesar de que es obvio que no favorece el juego. Las túnica al menos dejan espacio para moverse, pero estos trajes… nada de nada —explicó Elena.

—Sigo sin entender por qué.

—Mira, yo sospecho que la diseñadora es pariente o algo de los auspiciadores. O lo era, porque este trajecito tiene como cincuenta años. O más.

—Ya.

—Silencio, mira a los franceses.

Una de las cazadoras francesas, una chica delgada y rubia, acababa de coger la Quaffle y se dirigía hacia los aros del lado español. El guardián intentó detenerla, pero el traje obviamente obstaculizaba sus movimientos, porque no logró detenerla. La pelota pasó limpiamente por uno de los arcos y fue recogida por otro de los cazadores gabachos.

—Uno, faltan catorce —dijo Damián, que tenía los pies apoyados en el respaldo del asiento delante de él—. Esto va a ser bonito.

Benja se acomodó en la silla. Los franceses se movían como una máquina bien aceitada, siempre preparados para recibir los pases de sus compañeros. Los españoles, por otra parte, estaban claramente fallando como equipo.

Después de un fallo espectacular por parte de González, uno de los cazadores, que logró llegar a los aros franceses, pero la Quaffle no logró pasar por ninguno, el presentador estaba claramente perdiendo los pocos ánimos que tenía al empezar el partido.

—Cuarenta puntos para Francia, cero para España.

Damián, junto a Benja, parecía que estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Porque el problema con los jugadores españoles era que jugaban fatal, pero no lo suficiente para ser divertidos.

—Ojalá que alguien atrape la snitch rápido y nos ahorre este tormento —masculló Esteban, que estaba sentado en la fila de atrás.

—Yo apuesto por Brodeur. Fue elegida la buscadora estrella en la temporada pasada en Francia —dijo Elena, que estaba sentada junto a él—. Por lo que decían los diarios franceses, te podría hacer la competencia.

—Ya, pero Urbina no.

—Urbina fue el único buscador que se quiso sacrificar por el equipo nacional —le recordó la chica—. A lo mejor si tú te animaras…

—Jamás. Me niego a usar esos trajes de luces horribles —declaró el chico, cruzándose de brazos—. Mi orgullo me lo impide.

—Ya, lo que digas.

—Y Allard vuelve a marcar para Francia. Cien a cero. —Desde donde estaban, se podía ver al presentador, que estaba desparramado sobre una silla y recitaba los puntajes con un tono absolutamente monótono.

—Oye, así como van, voy a ganar mi apuesta —comentó Damián—. ¿Cuántas personas crees que tú que apuesten contra su propio país? Porque creo que España debe ser de los pocos que no tienen a nadie que dé un céntimo por ellos.

De pronto, una de las túnica azules —la de Brodeur, la buscadora—, se dejó caer en picada, llamando la atención de todos los espectadores y los jugadores en la cancha. Urbina, el buscador español, se lanzó tras ella.

Si los trajes de la selección española eran patéticos, sus escobas eran de última generación. Al menos los auspiciadores no se cortaban con eso.

Urbina estaba casi nariz con nariz con Brodeur. Los dos tenían la snitch al alcance de su mano, sólo tenían que estirarse un poco. La chica se acomodó sobre su escoba y estiró el brazo. Urbina la imitó, pero las costuras de la chaqueta de su traje le impidieron moverse más.

La chica atrapó la pequeña pelota dorada sin dificultades. Voló hacia arriba, aferrando la snitch en su mano alzada, mientras todos los demás franceses se acercaban a ella para abrazarla.

—Y Brodeur atrapa la snitch. Francia gana doscientos cincuenta a cero —declaró el comentarista, sin ninguna emoción en su tono de voz—. Un partido más para la lista de derrotas de la selección española —añadió.

—Diablos. Si hubieran aguantado un poco más, podría haber ganado mi apuesta —protestó Damián, que obviamente estaba desilusionado por el resultado del juego.

—Te recuerdo que nadie apostó contigo —le dijo Susana, cortante—. En fin, se veía venir que esto no iba a terminar bien. La selección necesita una renovación urgente. No podemos seguir así, la verdad.

—Si te ofrecieran jugar, ¿lo harías? —preguntó Esteban.

—Ni muerta —declaró la chica—. ¿Vamos a pasar las penas en algún bar barcelonés? Conozco uno en la Rambla muy bonito. Mi prima trabajó ahí un verano, cuando estudiaba acá.

—¿Y esa prima por casualidad sigue aquí?

—Para ti no, Damián —respondió ella.

Benja se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Aunque el partido había sido bastante triste, la verdad era que no lo había pasado del todo mal. Al menos los comentarios de sus compañeros lo habían hecho reír. Y se había olvidado por un momento de todo el asunto de Carmela.

Pero sí, la selección española de quidditch apestaba mucho.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Benjamín Teuber es un chileno que juega quidditch y ha sido contratado por un equipo español a mediados del 2015. Es uno de los amigos de Elisa Correa, y suele aparecer en otros relatos de la magia chilena, que pueden encontrar por ahí en mi perfil. Sus compañeros de equipo no están demasiado desarrollados, pero la verdad es que les he cogido cariño. Espero tener más tiempo (JA) para escribir sobre ellos._

 _Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia._

 _¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
